Our Lives As Goku and Vegeta
by Hector Flores
Summary: Two friend die due to a crazed fan hating their cosplaying as Goku and Vegeta at a convention, little did they know they actually were Goku and Vegeta, now with the knowledge of the Dragon Ball Series, the two friends begin their plan to undo past mistakes and quest for a happy life for everyone they love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Dragon Ball Series Fanfiction only.

After Watching the What If videos of Masakox, and Dragon Ball Series and Dragon Ball games Hero100100 and Hector Flores decided to make this story, it is an attempt for two authors to do a self-insert story.

As Hiro and Hector bought grew up, they both became major fans of many anime titles, some of which had wonderful action scenes, a great struggle, and people fighting for what they loved. As the friend chatted, they realized that they both loved the Dragon Ball Series, they even would watch the parody stories online.

That year there was a comic convention, and so the two friends decided to do something they both enjoy, dress as characters, it was a tradition for the two friends, to always dress as characters for comic con. They followed the tradition that most cosplayers follow, once dressed in their costumes, they would remain in character and pretend they were that character.

Hiro wanted to dress as Son Goku, he was always his favorite, Hector, however, wanted at first to dress as Yajirobi, since Hector was very self-conscious about his lack of physical fitness, actually it was pretty funny actually, both friends were nowhere near the physical fitness of their favorite characters, but since his friend was dressing as Goku, Hector decided to dress as Vegeta.

He even managed to find for himself a pretty decent set of accessories, and since they were both out of shape they each decided to wear as a base a muscle print shirt and then on top of it Hiro wore his custom made Turtle House Gi. Hector decided to wear white tennis shoes, dark blue pants, and a pink Hawaiian shirt much like the one Vegeta himself once wore.

The looks were finished by wearing two fuzzy belts that made it look like they had monkey tails. Hector began to focus on his character and as he placed the scouter on his face he walked towards his friend, each step was with a purpose, each with confidence, as he settled in the character the personality of the character.

Hector looked upon his friend and nodded his head, "Honestly Kakarot you are still wearing those rags? That is the same thing I saw you wear when we first met all those years ago, to think that I would see you dressed like that yet again, what make you of this gathering Kakarot, I do not make much sense of it truth be told."

"I have expected them to at least bow when looking upon me, but no these creatures are as rude as ever I see, how dare they show such disrespect, to me, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. I am almost tempted to using a Final Flash and eliminate them for such impertinence."

That is when Hiro dressed as Goku touched his friend's arm. "Oh come on Vegeta, these poor people are just having fun, you know what fun is don't you old buddy, and I told you my name is Goku, how many times must I keep remind you of this?"

Hector brushed off his friend's hand and looked at him, "I don't care what other fools call you, your name is Kakarot, and secondly what do you mean this is fun? I had found my training in the gravity chamber was much more entertaining, how long will that blasted woman take to repair it."

"Look at us, we have weakened so much due to lack of proper training, this is what happens to warriors like us during these hard days, days without worthy enemies to fight against, you call them peaceful, I call them sickening."

Hiro begins to laugh as the friends are getting a few stares from the people around them, "Oh come on Vegeta, I know that you and Bulma have gotten a lot closer these past years, come to think of it why are you wearing those clothes?"

Hector could not help but smile, "Why? That is what you should ask your friend, that woman threw my armor into the washing machine, without realizing that armor had a very specific means of cleaning it, she promised to repair it, but till that happens I am forced to wear this."

Hiro slapped his friend's back and started laughing, "Well at least Bulma promised to repair it, come on, cheer up, it's a very nice shirt at the very least." Hector became furious as he said that.

"NICE! This is humiliating, my father would be rolling in his grave if Frieza had bothered to bury him, or if we still had a homeworld, I swear, she and that friend of yours, Yamcha I believe he is called, they are the ones that concocted this plot. Should my suspicions be true, that fool better run, for I shall make him rue the day that he dared to humiliate me in this fashion."

Hiro looked around and saw that everyone was indeed staring at them for some reason, "Oh, come on Vegeta, Relax, let's go see if we can find some of our friends, I wonder if Tien came to this place, I certainly think Chiatsu would find this place fun."

Hector pretended to frown, who was he kidding he was so much in character he was frowning and he didn't notice, just as the two began to walk towards the entrance to the convention center a speeding car was heard, and as he saw it, it was a man dressed as if he was Krillin, and he was driving down the sidewalk at such speeds that he didn't have time to move.

Hiro tried his best to push his friend to safety but it was too late, they were both hit hard by the speeding car, for a second Hiro and Hector were looking at the scene as if it was something on a movie screen, or a television program, that is when they began to hear what a nearby reporter was saying.

"Yes, this is Patricia Lawson on the scene, we had just begun to film our news report on this year's Comic Convention when we saw two young men dressed in what seems to be costumes from the Dragon Ball Series. Five minutes ago, a crazy fan decided to kill both young men using his car."

"According to what the authorities have released to the press, the culprit was dressed as another character as the two young men whom he drove over, he was arrested screaming that those that tarnish the holy name of Dragon Ball should just die! The culprit found it insulting that two people who were overweight pretending to be Goku and Vegeta."

Well for one Hector felt insulted, pudgy, a little overweight but did the lady have to show pictures with the words morbidly overweight instead of their names, Hiro was simply quiet, for some reason you still feel like talking like you did before this happened.

"Well Kakarot this is yet another mess you got me into, why did you jump in front of me like that? You knew our power level had become almost none existent thanks to our inability to train. So why jump in front of me when a speeding car was coming straight at me?"

Hiro began to scratch the back of his head, and he began to laugh, "Oh come on Vegeta you know I was only trying to save you, buddy. Don't worry, I have died dozens of times, more than likely a girl with a great figure is going to come and meet us, to take us to see King Yama. You remember King Yama don't you?"

Hector looked at him and began to wonder why didn't the wigs fall off, wait this is not a wig, this was his hair what is going on! "Big, red, up to his eyeballs in paperwork, constantly upset about how overworked he is and that he can't spend any time with his wife and kid, yes, Kakarot how could I ever forget him."

That is when a very nicely dressed lady riding an oar came to a stop right in front of them. "Vegeta, or is that still Prince Vegeta, and Goku. I was sent to take you to a very special meeting, if you two could please hold on to my oar, we shall get going."

Her hair sort of reminded Hector of Bulma for some reason, and he could tell that behind that kimono, she had a nice figure, much like the previously mentioned person, why was he remembering so much about Bulma.

"The name is Vegeta, and the one smiling is Kakarot, only his friends and people of this planet call him Goku." Hector took hold of the oar and so did Hiro and without even giving them any signs that they would take off they were flying at breakneck speeds, well it doesn't matter much since they were both dead.

The palace was massive, one road that leads to it, and millions of souls going towards it, they came flying over this and the landscape looked to be only clouds, clouds as far as the eye could see.

The finally came to land on a little terrace where King Yama was sitting right next to two people Hector never once thought he would ever see again, the two Omni Kings, that must be Grand Zeno and his future counterpart. Hector, began to wonder why are they present? Zeno would not appear simply because of him and Kakarot dying.

The one Hiro focused was the big red man himself, King Yama, he was waiving merely as he walked to what seemed to be chair just for them. "Goku, and Vegeta, here to see me yet again, I was hoping that by sending you to a more peaceful and safer world we could avoid meeting again Vegeta, but here we are again, I even granted you knew lives as humans."

Hector was not about to let him talk to him like this, "Yes, new bodies, human bodies, and new lives, all good except for one tiny little things, you left us with our normal appetites and bodies that we could train properly, and yes, I am as happy to see you as you are to see me, how is the wife and kid?"

He began to tap his finger on the table waiting for something, "As insolent as ever I see, my wife is fine and my child will be very happy to hear you asked about her. She was the one that brought you here, we have another child you haven't met, not that you care at all."

Hiro began to laugh as he saw Hector and Yama argue, "Well this brings back memories, hey Zeno nice to see you again, hope that I didn't cause you trouble again." The future Zeno just kept drinking a glass of tea, and the other one looked at Goku.

"Nothing that you should worry about, I was called because this particular incident deals with inter-dimensional travel, as you and your friend should remember that is one of the things I tend to monitor personally."

Hector did remember and the other one he remembered was that he set up that blasted tournament and to determine which universe would get the proverbial ax. "No Goku you did not cause any problems, this time, we called you because apparently, I lost a bet, since both of you did not live till you reached old age, you did not become part of that world, so when you both died, you came back here."

"But honestly Goku, I am getting quite tired of resurrecting you and your friends. Like you probably remember I have seen you too many times, and too soon, it usually takes quite a few decades between each meeting, but no, you and your friends died a lot. Yes, Vegeta I am upset I don't get time to spend time with my family as you should know how that feels."

Hector looked at King Yama and tried his best to smile, "Which is why I am thinking that we need to do something to strength Earth against disasters and potential outer space invaders, I do believe Kakarot has an idea how to do that."

Hiro took the hint and nodded his head, "Knowledge is power and our time as humans have given us a lot of knowledge about our previous lives, it did help someone, somehow made such a long-lasting series of television shows, wrote many books, and even made games out of what happened to me and Vegeta."

"I may be something that you have not mentioned Vegeta, but I gather that you want to go back to when we were young and prevent many of the tragedies that happened in our lives, I do like that idea buddy, and you are right many of these tragedies should be avoided by what we now know."

King Yama put his hand down and it was clear he wanted to say something, "Alright just give me one reason why I should listen to anything you have to say?" Hiro told him that he was just trying to prevent the senseless loss of life and help his friends. Hector flat out said because doing that would reduce the number of souls he would need to attend to, thus dimish his paperwork and allow him more time to spend with his family.

"Being able to spend time with my wife and daughter would be a welcomed opportunity, it could probably say my marriage, very well what do you and Goku here have in mind?"

Hector waited for Hiro to go first, "First when you resurrect us yet again, this time allow us to retain all the knowledge we had in our previous life, we will be able to do much more if we know what will happen and how to prevent it."

Hector looked at the Omni Kings and then at King Yama, "The dragon balls on earth need a major upgrade, I propose that the Earth Dragon Balls be able to grant more than a single wish, three wishes, and have the capacity to withstand all the negative energy caused by said wishes, this will allow us to make changes when necessary and be able to revive our forces in desperate situations."

"With three wishes, the number of people searching for them will also increase, and your friend Bulma's radar will make this shockingly easy to find, if you make all three wishes too many times, the shadow dragons shall appear once more, and because the dragon ball and strength of said dragon is stronger, the shadow dragons shall be three times as strong."

Xeno looked at Goku, "Do you still want that? Your enemies, the people that threaten your universe could get a hold of them, and make your life and the lives of the people you care about be in danger three times worse than you ever knew. How can you control that?"

Hector looked at them, growing frustrated by this, "Very well we shall grant your wish, and Yama here will let you retain all your memories of all your previous lives. We hope that in having this knowledge we can prevent tragedies that we never wished to happen. Is there anything else you wish to ask us?"

Hector looked at him, "Is there any way to prevent the destruction of my world? The death of so many of my species? Of our parents?" Both Xeno looked at Hector and for the first time, they felt pity as he honestly wanted to prevent that, the sadness of years was visible by the two Omni Kings.

"No, that tragedy while not determined by us, it was ordained by Fate, Vegeta, you must understand, your friend and later you changed your ways, but the Saiyans that came before you were, in fact, no saints of morals or ethics, they were brutal. They had a chance to work with the Tuffles, of making the place a home for both species."

"They, however, did not drive by their greed and instinctual hunger of battle, they tried to take over the world, for themselves, but when they could not match the Tuffles ingenuity and inventions, thanks to a bit of luck, your ancestor Vegeta discovered their greatest weapon, to transform into the Great Ape."

"They all used that knowledge the next full moon, and with an army of Great Apes, your ancestor caused the Tuffle genocide, they are not innocent Vegeta, unless you manage to change the way your people think and believe, that tragedy will repeat as long as your people are this way, agents of chaos."

Hector had to agree that what he knew of the past when he lived as Vegeta was limited, the history of so many generations long past, was kept orally and many of the things the Omni King mentioned were changed over time. The Tuffles were always held as the villains, but the ruler of the multiverse would not need to lie, so this was the truth of how his ancestor became King.

Hector was not going to give up, he could not give up, his duty as the prince of all Saiyans demanded that he take action, to safeguard the existence of his race, as one he felt it necessary as he looked for ways to defeat the self-proclaimed Galactic Emperor, Frieza.

Hector knew that the Tuffles were not all dead, he would do his best to make amends for the wrongs of the past, to make peace with the Tuffles, and to find a way to change the way his people acted and behaved, to make them for a lack of a better term more civil.

"With the knowledge I gained from my years of being a human, I should be able to end that chaotic way of my people, and make them more civilized, but to achieve this end, the dragon should be able to restore my homeworld as it was before the Tuffles and Saiyans began to fight against each other, I will make that wish when I am strong enough to stop both sides from fighting."

Xeno looked at Hector and smiled, "You could have kept that secret and not told us a thing, which means you are taking a risk and trusting us, it could have lead to us refusing your wish, if we really wished for the Saiyans to be no more, but your idea intrigues us, and indeed if you can achieve it, we welcome the chance to see you Prince Vegeta to save your kind from destruction, this pleases us and thus we will do nothing to hamper you."

That is when Hiro decided to make another suggestion, but first, he needed to know somethings from both Omni Kings. "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Xeno smiles and tells him he doesn't mind at all. "Feel free to ask me anything at all, within reason." Hiro smiles at Hector and he simply decides to do something we always did in this sort of situations, ask something without holding back.

"So it is safe to say that you and all the other gods actually still remember what happened when we were still in our original bodies when we were still Goku and Vegeta and not in this human bodies right?"

Xeno begins to laugh, "Silly Saiyan we are gods, of course, we know everything that has, is and will happen, it simply is part of being a god, that, of course, includes the gods of destruction which we know you would want to know. We still sense quite a bit of anger from Vegeta towards Beerus so it is not so surprising."

Hiro decided to continue, "So you also plan to hold that tournament of power again?" Future Xeno laughs and looks at both of them, "Of course we are, it is essential to judge and maintain the order of the multiverse, we need to keep things from decaying, it would be no different than pruning a tree to keep it healthy."

Hiro begins to laugh making Hector almost concerned, he had heard him laugh like that only a few times but those times it was when he was about to do something he never expected.

"Here is my suggestion, I know King Piccolo and Kami used to be one person, and I know that Kami expelled him because he contains all the evil within that was within him before they split."

"My suggestion is simple, you will instead allowing King Piccolo to die when he creates his successor Piccolo Junior, you will place him in a coma, in a hidden place, and purify his soul of the evil that still resides within him. This will allow later for King Piccolo and Kami to reunite once again."

"In truth this will also destroy the dragon balls, but since they are one being again they can remake the dragon balls a lot stronger, since the original was a member of the Dragon Clan, this will allow the new dragon balls to be extremely strong, which would allow the possibility of making more than one wish."

Xeno laughs and they looked at Yama, "So if we do this we don't have to change the dragon balls at all, and even the timeline can remain without very little damage, I like this suggestion Goku, very well. We shall do as you suggested."

As the discussion comes to an end, Hiro and Hector see both Omni Kings smiling and telling him, "Till we see each other again." As their vision slowly begins to darken and everything they can see begins to fade.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Dragon Ball Series Fanfiction only.

After Watching the What If videos of Masakox, and Dragon Ball Series and Dragon Ball games Hero100100 and Hector Flores decided to make this story, it is an attempt for two authors to do a self-insert story.

Planet Vegeta.

**Vegeta POV.**

Well it has been five years since my rebirth, and thanks to me having all the knowledge I had in my previous life, I managed to retain all my skills, this body, however, needs to be trained in order to withstand the strain of my most powerful abilities, father and mother seem to be a little shocked at first when I began reading everything I could.

Or the fact that I could walk and talk before many other children, well who am I kidding? They were scared at first then pride got the better of them screaming at the Palace Guard that I was and I quote a frigging genius, simply because I still know how to use a toilet.

I expect Kakarot to be born son, well there is an idea, why don't I do something like asking my dad to give Bardock a position in the castle, as far as I remember he was a generally talented individual, this will improve the standard of living for Kakarot and his family.

Away from where did Kakarot say his mother works? A meat processing plant? Well, it will give me the chance to at one point at least try to send her with Kakarot, that will keep his precious grandfather Gohan alive and thus he will be much happier.

I still wonder sometimes why am I spending so much time trying to improve the life of Kakarot of all people. I had my father also assign to me my own guards, not many only over thirty of them. He ordered that I should have 8-time that number, I had plans for these one hundred twenties men and women, I would prepare for the Exodus of our people, for I could never forget that Lord Frieza would one day destroy our home planet.

"Nappa, how are the troops progressing? Did they finish all assigned exercises and reading yet?"

Nappa still as the as I remember, "Vegeta these people are meant to keep you safe, how can they do that if they are constantly either doing those weird exercises, reading books or sparring against each other to the point they spent three hours in a healing capsule."

And this from a general in our armed forces, I am beginning to wonder if this is the reason why Lord Frieza took control of our planet and pretty much our government so easily. "Nappa, they are weak, we need to improve their mental skills as well as their physical abilities if they are to be any sort of effective guards for me and my parents."

"Vegeta you are just a little kid, not even a teenager, you should have more fun, enjoy life, why are you always either training your guards, talking with people in your father's cabinet, or going over planetary defenses, most kids aren't capable of doing one-tenth of what you are doing."

I looked at him and from the way he stepped back away from me, I still got it, "Nappa, because I am the Prince of All Saiyans, I don't have the luxury of playing around and wasting time, I must prepare for any potential danger, ensure the survival of our species." I can just feel a stupid question coming my way as I finished saying that.

"But we are not in any danger, I mean we have Lord Frieza and his own forces safeguarding our world, he even provides us with the means of earning a living, thanks to Lord Frieza we have no reason to worry, he will always keep our kind safe for we are some of the best fighters in his forces."

I can't believe Nappa is this stupid, or maybe is because everything I remember, but I know Frieza is no benefactor, I know he will attempt to cause the extinction of our people, I even know why you filthy, lazy worthless feline, and yes Whis I know you are looking into my mind, how about some privacy!

"Anyways Nappa, I imagine today we have another busy day at the training facility, so come on, we have a busy day ahead of ourselves. No time to waste, we want to make sure our people are properly trained, they can work out all the anxieties and end up feeling Super!"

As I walked towards the door the very person that is directly motivating everything I do come in, "Greetings, Lord Frieza, how is your day so far? I sure hope you are having a wonderful day." I bow to him, yes, keep my anger in check, keep my power levels low, and just be humble, bury your rage, don't want to give any hints.

"Ah, Vegeta my boy, so polite that is what I like about you Vegeta, yes, I do believe my day is going to be wonderful, thanks to your efforts in making that training center and making sure your people exercise, indeed my forces are much better, such a loyal little monkey you are."

I looked at him with a smile, "Of course my Lord, I always strive to exceed your expectations, now if you will excuse me, I will continue to make my people even more useful to you and your plans."

As soon as he left my other guard finally came to meet me, "So how is little Kakarot doing these days? I do hope your son if healthy Bardock. I hear wonderful things from my mother about the work Gine is doing in the palace."

He looked at me and looked as serious as I expected, "Indeed my son is doing quite well, surprisingly he has been recorded to have a low power level, however, and as protocol, he will be sent to a planet for a cleaning mission soon, Gine has expressed some concern."

I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder, "As one of the first Saiyans to complete my initial training regiment, I would imagine your son will do fine, however, have you given any thought about my suggestion to send your two wives Gine and Fasha with Kakarot, he might need his mothers to help."

"Raditz is doing fine work if the chipper attitude of Lord Frieza is anything to go by, remember Bardock we must focus on the future of our race, we must make progress to a better and happier future for our people."

As soon as Bardock left I began to walk to the training center, and who did I just happen to find waiting for me on my way out of the palace? Lord Frieza, and apparently he had a few things to discuss with me, so I sent Nappa to the center to get everyone started on their psychology, medical aid, and equipment maintenance classes, cause this looks like it will take some time.

"Ah, Vegeta, the very person I wanted to talk with, you know Vegeta I had quite an interesting morning, you only five years old and trying so hard to be useful, and then I meet the son of Bardock, Kakarot I believe his name is, apparently he wanted your father to see something really fascinating."

"He said that his son Kakarot, only one-year-old, and he achieved the impossible, he became a Super Saiyan, you do know what that state is don't you Vegeta?"

I could not help but to try and smiled, "Yes, sir, it is written from stories of ancient Saiyan history, the Legendary Super Saiyan is what some people call it. A Super Saiyan at age one? That can't be right, nobody has achieved that state in thousands of years, and they are said to be utter savages unable to control their rage in that state."

Frieza began to laugh and looked at me, "I could not believe it either myself Vegeta, but since I didn't want to scare the child I was watching while hiding in a dark corner of the throne room. So you wouldn't believe it, the child actually began to transform to till his hair was golden, and his eyes were like two emeralds, power was radiating from his skin as lightning."

"Your father then asked him if that is the strongest he could be, Kakarot said no, and he then took two more forms after that, his body changed the size, his hair began to grow and his muscles just expanded as I would never think a one year would have. I have also been a warrior since practically since I was born too, so I began to analyze what I saw of that last form."

"Sure the strength and damage he could do would be amazing for a one-year-old, but I saw two clear problems, first the form is not energy efficient, he will be tired rather quickly in that state, and second the larger muscles and body mass will make him a lot slower, what good is strength if you can never hit anything?"

"Personally I thought that it was cute, adorable really, so I finally came out of hiding and decided to talk with your father about the little presentation, you know I studied your history to Vegeta, and I have to confess that I was a bit worried that your people would try and overthrown me if you ever achieved that form."

"Your people have been quite savage and cruel such as what happened to the Tuffles, but seeing young Kakarot achieve Super Saiyan, three forms of it in fact, and seeing how they compared to me, I began to feel at ease seeing that the fabled Super Saiyan is not a threat to me at all."

"What I do have to ask you is this Vegeta, how long were you going to keep me in the dark that your people had found a way to achieve that legendary state? Better yet, tell me Vegeta have you achieved the same as young Kakarot? Why keep this hidden from me?"

Damn it, Kakarot, you just had to show this to my father, after you showed it to yours, damn it, damn it, damn it, how the hell am I going to get out of this mess. "Lord Frieza, I have to admit, I too have achieved the same forms as Kakarot, I didn't mention it because I believed we were odd cases, I been trying to train my personal guard through the same means I used to achieve Super Saiyan, but sadly no luck so far."

He walked closer to me and stared into my eyes, "So you wanted to make sure the things you were going to tell me were precise, yes, that is admirable, you don't have to be afraid Vegeta, I did promise your father and Bardock that while fighting a Super Saiyan would be quite entertaining, fighting a child would be no fun at all."

"I will wait till you both are of age and then Vegeta, then we can have some fun sparring, oh, I am simply so happy that at long last I will have a worthy sparring partner, no one else can even equal me you see, but four, I can't help but smile when I think of it. Is there anything you need to discuss with me?"

I looked at him and since Kakarot pretty much did that why bother hiding my next plan. "I have gone through the deployment records of the expeditionary forces, sir, and I found that a rather large one went missing and in fact is still missing. I would like to ask your permission to use my own personal guard to send them to try and find this missing expeditionary forces ship."

He was quiet and began to tap the floor with his tail. "Why? The been missing for decades if not longer."

I looked at him and tried my best to sound as convincing as I could, "Sir, these troops might not be missing and they could be hiding, such dereliction of duty should not go without proper punishment, such actions are an insult to you my Lord, I will, however, have to put my training program to a halt and stop my attempts to find the conditions, to unlock the Super Saiyan state."

He began to look at me with this really strange smile on his face, "So young, and so loyal, you truly are an inspiration, they might not be doing anything as foolish as you mentioned Vegeta, it is just you never traveled through space, the expeditionary ship could be suffering technical or mechanical problems, they could be stranded on a world without being able to send a distress signal."

"You would be correct that dereliction of duty is a very serious manner and indeed it would be an insult to my authority. To know this much at your age, no wonder Saiyans are the very best that form the core of my forces. Do not worry Vegeta, after a couple of years, I am sure your personal guard will be able to continue their training regiment on their own, I can't wait to see the results of your little experiment."

"Now you will have to excuse me Vegeta, I am very busy being the Emperor of the entire Galaxy." He began to walk away and he was humming a song, I swear I heard that tune before. Ah, it's a lullaby why would Frieza be humming a lullaby that people sing to little babies to help them sleep?

As he left I decided to go to the training center, it was a short run, nothing that you would even call a warm-up. I decided that to allow all the forces under Frieza to be able to use the training center, granted thanks to this Lord Frieza was so happy that he decided to pretty much help make it bigger than it once was, before it was a simple gymnasium, now it is five floors high, with everything from aerobics classes to an indoor swimming pool.

One floor of nothing but gravity chambers, they apparently have become really popular, now if only I could ask for a monthly fee that would be great, but let's face it, Frieza doesn't exactly pay any salaries, we all work for the privilege of being allowed to live.

"Vegeta, something is bothering you, you know you can always talk with me." I don't need this now, "Nappa it is just that I will have to suspend my training of my personal guard, I just got authorization to start sending my personal guard to find that missing Expeditionary Force that went missing years ago."

Nappa began to smile, "See Vegeta, Lord Frieza values your opinion, it shows that all your hard work is paying off, why are you in such a horrible mood?" I guess I will never be able to hide anything from Nappa, he has known me most of my life.

"My mother is still angry with me that I refused to meet the girl from the arranged marriage my parents are trying to set up for me, like I need to meet her, I practically had to reinforce my door and place three separate locks on my bedroom door and windows to keep her out of my bedroom."

Nappa begins to laugh and I began to shake my head, "Well what can I say Vegeta, being the crown prince of the Saiyan Royal Family makes you quite the attractive prospect, guess that means Carol is still trying to sneak into your bed."

"Nappa I am five years old, she is four, do you think it is normal for someone our age to behave like this? No, of course not. Something is seriously wrong with that girl, well considering that Flai is her mother how could she actually be normal?"

Nappa hit me on my shoulder and he now was frowning on me, "Vegeta we both know your aunt Flai actually loves your father, that is why she stayed when even your mother told her she would set up an estate for her if only she leaves the Palace."

I looked at Nappa and I glared at him, first I need to start my routine workout, second no, you can not come in the gravity chamber since I am setting the gravity to ten times that our own and you will not survive that, and lastly I don't believe for a second that Flai is not influencing her daughter in some way."

"So unless you find evidence, concrete, foolproof evidence that Flai is not trying to use her own daughter to take over the throne through me, there is no chance I will ever consider dating cousin Carol, no matter how much my mother wants me to enter an arranged marriage so to give Carol a chance to feel like she is part of our family."

Nappa finally let out a sigh and looked at me, "I used to be general of our armies, you know Vegeta, and now I can't even convince a five year who I consider my friend. How the mighty have fallen. Fine, but let's say you indeed get that evidence what would be required for you to at least consider going out with her?"

Mother must have given Nappa quite the lecture or been quite forceful with her demands for him to be this stubborn on the topic, "First, that she proves her honesty with more than words, second, that she drops the act and wait to be of age before even acting like she is, and lastly stop rushing things, a relationship can not form at the speed of a capsule ship."

He finally was quiet and I decided to enter the gravity chamber and turned it on two my own personal settings, "You know Kakarot seems to be quite interested in Carol and Carol seems to be quite interested in Kakarot. What? and You think you are the only one that trains at ten times our gravity? If you had noticed the change to my hair color, you would realize that I am one of the people that have become Super Saiyans following your training program.

"Relax Vegeta, you did it, you broke through and found a way to reach the legend, I am living proof and so is all your personal guard. My friend you did it, what our people dreamed about for centuries and you are only five years old, you did what no adult has been able to do in centuries."

I began to lift weights and he was surprised, "No Nappa, this is not the end, this is only the end of the beginning, we have a lot more work ahead of us, now that the training has proven successful, we need better weapons and armor, we need to improve our ships, and we need to teach people how to properly do maintenance on the Scouters. Nappa, we have got a lot of work ahead of us."

He began to spot me, and I looked at him as he looked almost surprised by what I told him, "Constant vigilance, Nappa, we can not let down our guard, but enough about that, let's get a decent work out, we might even be able to increase the gravity if we work hard enough."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Dragon Ball Series Fanfiction only.

After Watching the What If videos of Masakox, and Dragon Ball Series and Dragon Ball games Hero100100 and Hector Flores decided to make this story, it is an attempt for two authors to do a self-insert story.

Planet Vegeta.

**Goku POV.**

Well it has been a couple of days since I finally got used to being in my body again, getting called Kakarot is something new for me, only Vegeta used to do it and somehow I always felt like he was doing it because he hated to say my name, is Goku that hard for him to say or does he simply hate it?

He never once answered that question for me, now I only need to get used to my new body and do my favorite activity, train. I need to train to access all my power, I feel like I am on an alien world, in a place so foreign to me I can't help but feel like I need my strength back to feel safe.

Raditz was still the same as always, he paid me very little attention and the only time I knew him was that one time when he kidnapped my son Gohan, ordered me to make a pile of human corpses, and then we ended up killing each other thanks to Piccolo's special beam cannon.

It has been a couple of weeks and I also noticed my father is spending more time on the planet, more than I ever expected when I asked him he told me Vegeta had him join his personal guard. He also told me mom was the personal Gardener for the Queen's flower garden.

All in all, I think Vegeta is doing this just to help me, I should thank Vegeta next time I see him, didn't expect him to be his considerate with me considering how usually frosty and angry he is when he spent time with me.

I can do Kaio Ken up to level two without losing consciousness, but to practice Super Saiyan mode I need a place that can withstand a lot of damage and privacy since last time I remember going Super Saiyan tends to rip my clothes something awful. Chichi always complained that I ruin more clothes going Super Saiyan than if I poured bleach on them.

I miss Chichi something awful, nothing like being away from her to make me realize just how fortunate I was having her be my mate, I am going to do better this time around, promise Chichi I will make you happier than last time. I might even make it a whole lot better for everyone.

As I began to find a room in the gym that nobody used, it seems that every machine and every piece of equipment is either broken or malfunctioning, nobody is going to miss this room.

I began to meditate as I sat in the middle of the room, I tried my best to remember all those times I unlocked a new form of the Super Saiyan, and go through everything I felt when I first saw my buddy Krillin blown to pieces by Frieza, that reminded me of everything else, I felt power go through me as if I was hit by lightning, and just like that I was a Super Saiyan again.

"This is nice but not good enough, got more powerful enemies to fight, got to be stronger to protect all those I care about, my little buddy is not going to die like that again, no one is." I looked deeper into my feelings, my memories, my very mind and sure enough, I found Super Saiyan Two, this brought back the feeling of feeling somewhat a little bit stronger, but this was not good enough, I need more, monsters that chew up galaxies and spit them out, people who would kill children for fun.

The more I remembered how Gohan, how my friend, the people I love suffer, through everything, from the Majin Buu incident to the Cell Games and beyond, to the Tournament of Power. I once again reached the next level, and I could barely stand, cause apparently, the floor collapsed on me at some point.

I was flying in the air in Super Saiyan Three, and that is when I remembered all the training I went through for the Tournament of Power, and finally unlocked the one form I thought would be the one to help us win, to help us ensure our survival during the Shadow Dragon incident, and remembered what caused it, the guilt that I had been a major cause of it due to all those wishes I made on the dragon balls and so quickly.

I felt myself begin to be filled with power from all the anger, regret and misery I felt until I finally learned to accept it. The instant I learned to accept everything I had done, the good, the bad and the ugly, I unlocked Super Saiyan Blue but I was hoping for Super Saiyan 4 that way I would have my adult form back but looks like I will have to transform into the great ape form to get it.

As I fell down to the floor below into yet another training room, I saw at least this equipment was actually working. I was about to turn the power on, when two girls came in running and tackled me, pinning me to the floor. **"WHAT, HOW, WHEN, WHERE, WHY!" **Egetae looked like she was ready to have a heart attack, and I know how that feels like.

"Egetae, sis, I know how fun it is to play with you two, but sis could you help our friend Carol here actually finish her questions? Cause Sweet, they don't make any sense." Egetae is the kid sister of my good friend Vegeta, she was born when his father ended up sleeping with his Vegeta's aunt.

You think this is weird, you should have seen Vegeta when he found out about it, to say he freaked out is an understatement, he was practically foaming at the mouth, screaming that he wanted his aunt and the baby sister, cousin she was carrying dead, killed, eliminated, going as far as to say he wanted that abomination destroyed!

I never seen my friend that upset in my entire life, I don't think he even noticed me in the room, that is how furious he was, until his mother Queen Cauli asked her sister how this happened and when she heard that her husband seduced her, slept with her, and never told her the truth.

She slapped her husband so hard I swear I saw teeth go flying out of his mouth and got embedded into the wall. Vegeta finally calmed down, but he has not accepted her it seems, his loyalty to his mother is something that prevents him from doing that or he is just being stubborn.

My sister Sweet was born soon after Carol, we call her Carol to cause she likes to hear my old Christmas carols. She loved them so much she would stop crying when she was a baby when she heard me sing one.

"**YOU WANT ME TO FINISH MY QUESTIONS, FINE, WHAT IS THAT THING YOU DID? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US? WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT? AND WHY WAS MY SCOUTER SHOWING ME POWER LEVELS THAT WERE SO NUTS?"**

I guess you should be careful what you wish for, "Me and my friend Vegeta, you know, the Crown Prince, we both achieved the legendary Super Saiyan, we learned really quickly since we did it before in a previous life, I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I could achieve it in this life, and you scouter is not broken Super Saiyan mode actually multiplies our normal power levels."

"And sis if I could achieve this there is no excuse for you not to be able to. I mean come on, you are even older than I am. It really is not that difficult if you know what you are doing." For some reason Carol just stared at me with this look I think it is embarrassment cause her face is putting tomatoes to shame.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" I can't believe my sister just asked me that, I mean come on, the reason is pretty obvious, why? Because either some people will treat me like I am showing off, or they will not believe what I achieved. I can practically hear Vegeta screaming for me to keep it secret.

I know I am supposed to keep it secret and I did my best but now that Carol and Sweet saw me, that is going to be next to impossible. "So who else can go Super Saiyan like in the legends?" Carol asked me that didn't she pay attention? I told her again, only me and my friend Vegeta, as far as I know.

"Look, for all I know Vegeta is not going to like the fact that someone found about this, I am sure he wanted to keep this secret, I also know he is planning something, I don't know teach how to become Super Saiyan to people he trusts, I wouldn't put it past him. He probably thinks doing this in secret will give our planet one last line of defense."

Carol looked at me with this confused look on her face, "Defense against what? My cousin is downright paranoid if he thinks Planet Vegeta has anyone capable of being a threat to us. We are the best, mightiest warrior in the universe, that in our normal state if we call could achieve Super Saiyan form, then our race will be unstoppable."

Sweet looked at me and frown telling me she was about to do something I really don't want her to do but she doesn't care. "Dad needs to know this, we are family Kakarot, a family doesn't keep secrets from each other. Either you tell him and the rest of the family or I will. You better tell him tonight or so help me, I will and I will not even sugarcoat it I will tell him the truth as I see it!"

I know Vegeta is going to hate this, I know he has good reason thanks to the memories I still have when we were both forced to live as humans, I remember seeing the anime, reading it in the manga, and going through it in the video games. I remember everything and I can not forget the way our father died, and how Frieza laughed as he saw our world explode from his attack.

I know that Beerus ordered him to do it, and I know the reason he had, but that doesn't mean I am not angry if not outright furious about it. He killed us all because of a rumor or a prophecy that a Saiyan God would appear one day.

He felt threatened and felt like this Saiyan God would eventually try to take his position as God of destruction for our universe, well big freaking deal, you don't want to lose your position, stop being damn lazy, put some effort and train, you can train a million times more than I could with the help of that angel attendant.

"Fine, I know Vegeta will hate his and be angry but deep down you are right, we are family and I shouldn't keep things secret from the people we love, fine. I will tell them all during dinner, but you don't tell anyone else, no gossiping with your friends, no trying to show off by telling someone else about it."

She looked at me with this hurtful look, and I know she is just doing that to make me feel guilty for having talked to her like that, "Why keep something this amazing secret? It could be your chance to be recognized Kakarot, your family has always had the stigma of being a family of low-class warriors. Why don't you shout it to the winds and consequences be damned?"

I looked at Carol and I smiled as she in some part cares about how others treat members of my family, "Because we need to be careful, I think my friend Vegeta is right about being careful about who learns about this, it could cause civil unrest, or even cause those that already hate us, to speed up their plans to eliminate us, now faster to prevent more of us becoming Super Saiyans."

"I do appreciate you caring about my family Carol, and Sweet is right I should tell at least my mothers, dad, Raditz, and Turles. Thank you both for at least understanding why I and my friend don't want people to gossip about this." For some strange reason they both began to blush something fierce as I began to walk out of the training facility, come to think of it, where did this training facility come from and who ordered have it constructed with hundreds of gravity training chambers? "

Well I had a ton of things to explain, and I was going home walking between Sweet and Carol, why is Carol walking with me this close. She is supposedly engaged to marry Vegeta, but knowing Vegeta he is going to be against it, while we lived as part of the Z fighters, he at first never accepted he loved my childhood friend Bulma, but as time went by and he lived with her, I think my friend Vegeta realized that she meant everything to him.

Who knew that the guy who once tried to destroy the planet, became such a devoted husband to Bulma, and loving father to his two children, Trunks and Bra. I think in fact that is the one thing that is keeping my friend awake at night, and not being able to enjoy being back on Planet Vegeta.

Wait, since when did Sweet and Carol been walking with me holding each one of my hands like this? I finally made it home and there she was, my auntie Fasha helping my mom prepare tonight's meal. I know dad ended up choosing both my mother Gine and her sister Fasha as his mates, but still they both treat us like me and my siblings are actually their children, well Sweet is the daughter of Fasha.

"So son, I got a call from the training center, it seems you were having so much fun training that you caused the chamber to collapse and you ended up falling to the one below the one you entered, well young man you have a lot of explaining to do after dinner, but you and the girls need to wash your hands and get ready to eat before the food gets cold."

Well, the food was as always really great, if I can say if not sounding a bit biased, but my mom and my aunt Fasha could cook professionally. Their food never goes cold because we are literally fighting each other to eat as much of it, so the meal almost makes me feel that feeding frenzy would apply.

After thirty minutes of literally trying to take each other's food, we finally finish our meal with a soothing glass of tea. "So Goku mind telling me what you were doing in that gravity training chamber that caused the floor to collapse on you? What? Did you set the gravity to one hundred?"

I took a sip of my tea and smiled, "Nope, I would be a stain on the floor rather than the floor collapsing as it did, and the chamber was out of order so I couldn't change the gravity of the chamber even if I wanted."

I took another sip and looked at my father, "I just unlocked Super Saiyan form and was unlocking higher forms of it, when the damaged caused by me going through each form caused damage to the floor and that is what caused the floor to collapse, don't believe me ask Sweet and Carol, they saw it."

Raditz just had to stand right next to our father and looked at me with this glare of disgust. "Kakarot we are the lowest of the low, our power level is nothing to even be called average, but you claim that you achieved the legend, be a Super Saiyan, when the royal family has never done so in thousands of years."

"Brother you want attention I understand it, but you should not lie to us. What were you really doing in that training center, you should know it is still under construction, not ready for people to use it and not everyone can, our father can since he is part of Prince Vegeta's personal guard, truly dad, what an honor."

I felt myself feel disappointed in my brother, but when he started to say I was lying I began to feel anger, to call us the lowest of the low now that anger turned to rage. "You say I am lying, then put on your scouter Raditz and tell me my power level, and I will show you not to call me a liar brother."

He put on the scouter and just like expected in reads ten, he even put it on the monitor on the wall, I didn't know that could do that, "Ok, keep it on. You say I am lying well get ready brother, to eat those words! I and my friend Vegeta both managed this." I felt the anger, the rage, the energy begin to flow through me like I been hit by lightning and without even opening my eyes I heard them gasp.

I was nowhere near done, I continue to Super Saiyan Two and finally Three when I took a deep breath and achieved Super Saiyan blue Raditz scouter saw my power level increase until I went Super Saiyan blue and should mine several thousand times more than where it started and when I went Super Saiyan blue in went to zero. "I dare you Raditz call me a liar again, and I will feed you that scouter!"

I went back to my base form, and father looked at me, "Your brother is not lying Raditz, I was supposed to keep this secret but Prince Vegeta has also achieved the same thing, he told me he built that training center so that his personal guard could train to achieve what your brother did without anyone teaching him how."

"He is having a hard time convincing his father, so son, could you please show this to his majesty, it might help your friend plan to help us all one day be able to do as you two have done, you have made me very proud my little Kakarot, sorry I could not tell you before family, but the prince sworn me to secrecy till another Super Saiyan appeared."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Dragon Ball Series Fanfiction only.

After Watching the What If videos of Masakox, and Dragon Ball Series and Dragon Ball games Hero100100 and Hector Flores decided to make this story, it is an attempt for two authors to do a self-insert story.

Planet Vegeta.

**Goku POV.**

Well, it seems is the time my good friend Vegeta needs a little help from me, how can I possibly not help him? We have been through so much. "Well dad I think I should show his father, what exactly I showed you, well not everything, maybe up to Super Saiyan Three. That should help my friend's father realize that my friend Vegeta is serious about what he is trying to do."

"You know him that well son that you would take this risk for him? You know King Vegeta is many things, but he is one person nobody in our world would ever want to make angry. So tell me Kakarot why did you want to help him? You don't owe him anything now do you?"

I looked at my father and while outward appearances that are true, we knew each other for two lives times, and those two lifetimes we be friends, we may kid, and tell jokes to each other, heck we sometimes even make fun of each other, but in the end we are friends that can count on each other.

"Dad, I know that angry the King of our kind is risky, and contradicting common held believes is risky, but this is Vegeta we are talking about, you are a member of his Personal Guard, you know how he operates. He wouldn't do this without thinking it through at least a dozen times and thought of all contingencies. But even without it, he is my friend."

For some reason this made both Sweet and Carol smile at me, a smile I don't think I have ever seen before, it looks good on them when they smile like that. "Alright son, I will set up a meeting between you and the royal family, Vegeta's parents at the very least, but be sure to know that if he has other guests they might end up seeing what you will show the King and Queen, nothing I can do about the unexpected observers."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry dad, if something comes up I will think of something, I am good at improvising on my feet, thanks for the dinner mom, it was delicious, but why does it seem like you want to tell me something."

Mom looked at Sweet and Carol and she just nodded, that is when they both jumped off their chairs and came running towards me and hugged me. "Actually I have something to tell you, if Prince Vegeta is such a good friend then you know that his father has been trying to get him to formalize a marriage between Vegeta and Egetae, she asked why he refuses and all he says is his heart belongs to someone already."

"Flail and I talked and we came up with an idea, if Vegeta can not see what he is passing up, then I don't see why I should let Egetae to be left like that if I know there is another candidate to become her mate. We asked them both, and they both admit to being interested in you, so we are thinking of formalizing a marriage between you, Sweet, and Egetae. You know these two love you enough to follow you around. That should tell you how interested they are in you."

If I was the way I was when I first met Chichi, I would not even notice it, but I am not the same Saiyan I was then, I, in fact, notice it, and I also know who my friend Vegeta longs for, even if she is across the galaxy in another world. "Well if they can deal with how I live my life and my decisions, I don't see why not. I will accept the marriage but we have to wait to formalize the ritual after my meeting with the royal family."

Mom looked at both Carol and Sweet hugging me and only stopped to look so happy after they heard my answer, and began to hug me again. "That is wise of you my son, you need to focus on what you will tell the King and Queen, and the ritual would be a distraction you know well to avoid."

The very next day I was supposed to meet both the King and Queen in the throne room, I know I should not feel worried, and that everything will be alright but the sight of the throne room was magnificent, I mean the halls, the banisters, the floor, it looks so unreal someone might think this is a dream.

King Vegeta is on the throne and I am getting this intent look from Queen Cauli. Is she still angry that I am pretty much taking the place of her son with Carol? I think this is weird, but for some odd reason, I feel like a piece of meat on the hook of a butcher shop.

"Excuse me your majesties, my son Kakarot has actually managed to do something we only know one other person achieving in thousands of years of our history, and he feels he must show you, I hope me and my son do not intrude at an important time."

The King looked at father and could not help but to laugh, "We were in the middle of a very important meeting, but if your son feels that this is important I see no reason to give you the attention you deserve, you are the head of my eldest son's personal guard, and Vegeta speaks highly of your dedication and of your son Kakarot."

As soon as I stepped in front of both thrones, I swear I heard someone say that he wishes this display is not some stupid and silly song and dance. I believe I once heard this voice, but for some reason, I can't place it and can't sense where that energy is coming from.

I stood in front of the King and Queen and decided to go into the first form of Super Saiyan, by tapping into my emotions and as I felt the energy had built enough I opened my eyes to see the shocked look of both the King and Queen. "I don't believe this, I had thought that only our son had achieved this, but your son also achieved this, so it is more than a fluke or an accidental discovery, much like Vegeta tried to tell us."

I continued to gather energy and focused on limiting the Super Saiyan form to three. As I moved towards Super Saiyan Two they could not believe what they were seeing their surprise was so obvious I could see in on their faces. I finally reached Super Saiyan Three. That is when I heard two people clapping as they came out from behind a curtain.

"Magnificent, simply magnificent, Lord Beerus and Lord Frieza were both wanting to meet with you to find if your species was truly doing their best under the leadership of Lord Frieza, and by the looks of it, they are. I can sense the immense power difference as he switched from one form to the next."

Lord Beerus just looked at me as Whis gave this explanation, he was staring at me I almost felt like a bug under a microscope. "I once believed the words of a soothsayer, and nearly planned to eliminate your world, as a potential threat to my godhood. Seeing this is the best this child has achieved made me reconsider, yes, this boy, Kakarot was he? Is no threat to me at all."

"This does, however, please me that Frieza's forces have such capable warriors to do my bidding. Continue to do my will like this and you may yet be allowed to exist in my universe. Make no mistakes, after this, I expect great things from your people Vegeta. Don't disappoint me or you shall not survive my wrath."

I know everything those two are planning, I know that this entire thing that they said about not needing to kill our people is a smokescreen at best, a downright dirty lie at worst. "So my son actually is right about his training program, I shall have the training facility finished by the end of this month."

"Full training of his personal guard can start and every one of them shall at least achieve to unlock the Super Saiyan form. For some reason, my son never told me why the urgency of starting this training program, but I know my son, he wouldn't do this unless there was a good reason."

I couldn't help but to feel relaxed as my friend's father used a much friendlier tone of voice, "I know Vegeta, he probably spent several days going over all his plan and training methods, to have it so carefully planned to leave nothing for chance. I am really lucky to have him as my friend."

"So mind telling me something? Is it true that somehow you managed to get my daughter to stop trying to get Vegeta to marry him?" Well consider me surprised, I didn't even see Flail enter the chamber, and didn't even notice her sneaking where we were all talking.

That is not all of it, Sweet also wants to marry me. I guess we will hold the initial ritual tomorrow, and wait till we are of age to actually do the mark of mating. Right now I want to focus on becoming even stronger. I sure as hell didn't plan to end up getting married with two, one of them being my older sister."

King Vegeta laughed, "Well Kakarot you might not know this, but you will learn eventually what female Saiyans want they get. I may be the king but you should know by what I told you who is the actual ruler of our people." He then pointed at Queen Cauli how was merely waving her hand at me.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same. Do you have any idea what my friend is up to these days? I have to admit I haven't seen him in a really long time?" Cauli smiled and Flail nodded her head about something I got no clue, "So you want to gossip? Well, you certainly came to the right people for that didn't he?"

"My son Vegeta is spending all his time much like I imagine you will, training and coming up with new training gear, training methods, and so many instruments I am shocked to see my so who I would expect to find detail work like that boring, working like it is a matter of life and death."

I wanted to tell her the truth, wanted to tell her that the three people that just left the palace would one day cause the death of almost all of our people, that Frieza was ordered by Beerus to eliminate us because he still believes what that fortune-telling fish told him. The current state of my body prevents me from using Super Saiyan Three for very long, and I need to master Super Saiyan Blue and possibly unlock Super Saiyan God.

If we manage to save as many people that are close to me and Vegeta, we should have enough people to unlock god form for me and Vegeta, if not more people. Somehow I get the feeling that maintaining the timeline as close to what I remember is the best option, if I do I might be able to prevent things thanks to me knowing about them.

Well, we finally managed to get home and for some odd reason, I feel like I am in the gravity training chamber and it is set to at least ten times our gravity, cause I am dragging my feet towards my bed. For some reason, I never felt so tired in my entire life.

Tomorrow is the first part of the marriage ritual, I don't know what that entails, but if it is anything like my wedding with Chichi I think I am going to need to be rested. Come to think of it, I think Gohan was actually conceived in our honeymoon. It is only a matter of time before I meet her and my friends again.

Right now I need to focus on getting stronger, for the enemies I will end up facing make all the ones I fought before seem like a joke. "I will say one thing about this furniture, this is one soft pillow and mattress." As my head touched the pillow the lights in my room went off and I began to dream of things that could happen and once did happen.

Well, the next morning came with a rather strange way to wake up, Whis showed up in my bedroom and pulling off my blankets like I was that kid that was going to be late for the school bus to pick me up. I kid you not, I was this tempted in asking for another five minutes.

"Goku wake up, I have much to tell you and very little time, I only have so much time before Beerus finishes his breakfast." I was honestly not expecting this as he left acting like he never met me before.

"So you do remember what happened in that other time we met, I guess this means old Beerus knows this too. It would be simply too convenient if he didn't. So tell Whis what do you want from me so early in the morning, before even dawn?"

He looked at me and the room where I sleep before he sat on my bed, "You might find this amusing but I find it rather repetitive, and you remember how close we came to being destroyed in the tournament don't you? The Omni King told me of the wishes you and your friend made."

"So I want to make this a lot more interesting than it was last time, mix things up, make things a lot more fun for all of us that have to sit and watch, well at least till the tournament of power happens, so if I want to make something lively and fun I thought I should come to you, since you are always the fun one between you and your friend Vegeta."

I was not about to complain about the compliment, and decided to do as he asked, "Well you know how the Omni Kings allowed us some wishes right? Well, how about you help us obtain some wishes that might help me and my friend improve the level of culture of our universe, yes, he told me that this is one of the major criteria when it came to judging worlds, Vegeta actually paid attention to that lecture."

"I was too busy thinking of what fun method you were going to show us after you got done explaining how the universe works. I am sorry, but your lecture was a little bit on the long and dull side, a few visual aids, a picture or something could have helped but not, it was the only lecture."

He looked at me and smiled, "Goku not everything in life is fun. You sometimes have to do things that aren't fun, such as listening when someone explains things to you, you probably didn't even hear about the Super Dragon Balls did you?"

I smiled, "Planet Size Dragon Ball that was the original Dragon Balls, which were studied by the ancient Nameks to learn to make their own? Of course, I know about the Super Dragon Balls, in fact, I am going to need you to collect them all and use them for this favor I am going to ask you."

I walked over to a drawer of my cabinet and took out a single piece of paper. "I need to ask you to ask the Dragon, to grant everything on this single piece of paper. These are ten things I need to be done to help me and Vegeta make things really interesting for you and Beerus. There is even one especially for you both."

I handed him the single sheet of paper and he began to look at it, "Let's see what it says here.

1\. All old namekians regain the youth

2\. In the universe including Earth polygamy and incest allowed as long as you're rebuilding your race

3\. After Planet Vegeta is destroyed planets stars and moons are no longer able to be destroyed by anyone except for Gods of destruction and the Omni Kings and the angels and kai's

4\. Bulma from Universe 6 will be teleported to Universe 7 right before the Civil War happen in universe 6 Earth and should be able to bring all of Bulma's family money with her and she would be teleported to her family house

5\. I wish for a portable, self-powered computer loaded with all the information in All 18 Universes and all the timelines in the past present and future and an easy-to-use search interface." I wanted to cover all the bases and can never be broken and it can never be stolen and never breakdown and never hacked and never get any viruses and Son Goku will have it when he arrived on Earth

6\. That any and all Races that have only one gender will have now both male and female gender in they're species and can reproduce with both of the gender together and the individual

7\. The Earth would never run out of natural resources, everything quietly regenerating in the background.

8\. Separate launch into 7 and have each one have a different personality and have the blonde hair launch to keep her personality the same and the brunette hair launch to keep her personality the same when they sneeze they will no longer switch personalities they will never switch personalities at all anymore

9\. Revive Future Fasha Future Gine Future Queen Cauli Future Flail Future Bulma future ChiChi and GT Bulma Xeno Bulma Super Bulma and original timeline Bulma was brought to this timeline and they get their youth back to the same age as Bulma from this timeline

10\. Lord Beerus and Whis will always have a snack that will satisfy them in between breakfast lunch and dinner.

I have to say that the last one was rather nice of you Goku, I guess you also noticed how many different personalities were inside the person named Launch, guess that will make things easier, alright Goku. I will personally take care of this.

It seems you understand that we will have to destroy planet Vegeta to maintain the stability of the timeline, and you and Vegeta have made quite a few changes that have made the elimination of your race no longer necessary.

I think the Omni King told us that you will plan to use the Earth to repopulate and reestablish your species, I don't see a problem with that, we both know the tournament of power can not be avoided, and everything little thing will help, at least we will not have so much trouble of finding fighters for the tournament this time around."


End file.
